Hoarding Clouds
by elric0sis
Summary: Based off the popular series Hoarding: Burried Alive I DO NOT OWN HOARDING: BURRIED ALIVE, NARUTO, OR BARBIE!


AU: A request from my own family, had to do it XD enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BARBIE OR HOARDING: BURRIED ALiVE!<br>===

Zetsu growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and muttered darkly as he walked to Pein's office. Pein looked up, putting down his pen as his spy stormed in.

"Hn? Is there something wro-"

"OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG DAMMIT!" Zetsu shouted, growling. "That stupid Tobi is so...ERRR! If I wasn't banned from doing it, I would eat him."

Pein sighed lightly. "Come on, he can't be that bad..."

"Pein. It's Tobi. The orang masked idiot. Yes, it's that bad. I'll be staying in the greenhouse if you guys ever need me." Zetsu finished, walking out in a huff. Pein sighed, maybe they should see what Tobi was up to.

The akatsuki went to Tobi's room, Pein knocking on the door. A small panel moved to the side, reveiling a peep hole and Tobi looked out to them.

"Yes Pein-sama?" Tobi asked, his eye looking at the other members.

"We need to come in Tobi. There's obviously something wrong with the room to make Zetsu run away..." Pein said, trying to open the door.

" N-Nothings wrong! There's nothing Pein-sama needs to see!" Tobi said, freaking out.

"Tobi, un! Open the damn door, un!" Deidara said, pushing to the front and placed a bomb on the knob.

"Don't come in sempai!" Tobi yelled, shutting the panel and stepped back as Deidara activated the bomb, sending the door flying and all the junk from inside poured out into the halls. Pein, Deidara and Konan's heads popped out of the pile of junk, looking around in amzement. Soon, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Madara and Kisame all appeared, looking around in awe. Itachi's arms flailed wildly from under Tobi, picking him up and throwed him, his head popping out and took a deep breath.

"AIR!" The weasel said, taking in deep breaths. The Akatsuki looked around at the junk cluttering the hallway in awe.

"How the heck did you fit this all in your guys room?" Sasori said, picking a piece of chewed up gum out of his hair.

"No. Who cares how he fit it in. How much did you spend on all this junk you little twerp!" Kakuzu yelled, grabbing Tobi by the collar of his shirt. Tobi squeaked and tried running away from the miser.

"Tobi didn't spend anything! Promise! Tobi is a good boy!" The oragned masked kid yelled, crying.

"No wonder Zetsu was so mad about all of this..." Pein muttered, peeking into the room and his jaw dropped. There was junk everywhere! The floor was barely visible in some areas and completly covered in others. Their dresser and closet was filled to the brim with clothes and knick knacks. There was candy stuck to the ceiling with bubble gum and plastic bags were covereding the ceiling fan. The two twin beds could hardly be called sleeping areas, mostly because mold and old pieces of furniture was sticking out from under the sheets, plastic bags covered the pillows as pillow cases, old newpapers were working as blankets and there was only about two feet to even sit on the beds.

Everyone stared in amazement at the room, ignoring the fact that Kakuzu was strangling Tobi.

"TOBI SAID WE WAS SORRY!"

"I don't care what you say! How dare you use all of our funds on useless crap!" The banker shouted, slamming the orage masked kid against the wall.

"Kakuzu...You don't exactly have to kill Tobi to get this stuff refunded and cleaned up..." Sasori stated, looking around lazilly. Deidara pouted, putting away a bomb he had made.

"Damn un...And I was hoping to finally have some peace a quiet un..."

Kakuzu looked to Sasori, dropping Tobi. "What do you mean?..."

"I mean we can get this one crew to come out and clean all of this up..." Kakuzu practically glomped the puppet.

"Thank you!"  
>===<p>

The akatsuki stared at the stranger in the meeting room, some blankly staring while others rubbed their eyes. In the middle of the room was a cheery girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, having washed out jean shorts and a neon pink tank top on. The blonde had a perfect smile with every tooth shining like a star. She also wore bright pink roller blades, the wheels accessorized with pink sparkles and pink Led lights.

Pein's eye twitched, staring at the cheery person in front of him. "Sasori...Who is this?..."

The blonde smiled againa nd saluted the leader, "Junkyard Barbie at your service!"

"..."

"So, you're going to do what for us again?"

"I'm going to clean up this base and put it in tip top condition! I'm going to help poor little Tobi get over his hoarding issue~"

"Yay! Tobi likes her!"

The akatsuki glared at Tobi, making the orange faced ninja hide behind Barbie. Junkyard Barbie giggled and patted the small boy's head, smiling at everyone.

"Just leave it to me!"  
>===<p>

Barbie stared at the giant mess before her, watching as the masked boy skipped into the room.

"This place is messier than a rat's hole in the middle of winter!"

Tobi tilted his head cutely, taking a lolipop from the ceiling and giggled again. "Barbie is weird. barbie is going to help Tobi clean up right?"

The blonde giggled again and patted his head, humming. "Of course you little munchkin. I'll get you cleaned up!" Barbie turned and let out a loud whistle, a camera crew running in with a group of people with garbage bags. Tobi stared, suddenly getting cold feet about doing this.

Barbie hummed happily as the camera's startedd to roll, picking up an empty water bottle. "So Tobi, can this be thrown away?"

"Tobi?"

"DON'T Touch THAT!" Tobi grabbed the water bottle, scrambling on top of a pile of junk.

Barbie sighed and reached for an old sock. "Lets put this in the wash-"

"DON'T TOUCH TOBI'S SOCK!" Tobi grabbed the stinky sock as well, rubbing it against his mask. "Tobi loves his little sweaty socks~~~"

Barbie stuck out her tongue and stared at the strange boy, looking to the camera. "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

Barbie smiled and rolled through the base, calling for everyone to see Tobi's "transformation". The akatsuki wandered out from different places around the base, looking to eachother hesitantly then wandered after the strange girl. They arrived at the entrance to Tobi's room, looking to the blonde and her camera crew. Barbie smiled and looked to the camera as they started rolling, humming.

"So now it has been only 6 hours of extensive work and therapy and little Tobi is finally healed of his hoarding disorder! Thank you for supporting our favorite masked ninja as he went through this life changing experience!"

"He just cleaned his room un." Deidara muttered, earning a glare from the crew.

Barbie sighed, "Anyways~ Tobi! Are you ready to show everyone what you have accomplished?"

"Yup pretty lady!"

"Ok Tobi~ open that door!"

Tobi smiled and reached for the knob as the akatsuki collectivly took a step back. As the door swung open, everyone stared at the actually clean room. Tobi smiled. "Tobi's a good boy!"

Barbie giggled happily and smiled at the camera. "Yes, Tobi is a very good boy. And that ends our show: Open That Door! See you next time!" Barbie waved to the camera and froze until the camera man told her they were done, turning to them.

"Alright, so that will be fifty thousand yen."

"..."

Kakuzu held his chest, having a heartattack. Pein sighed heavilly and handed the blonde a small bag of coins, watching as she counted them, bowed then skated away, her crew following her out. The leader sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, walking out.

"I'll go grab the smelling money..." Pein opened one of the closets and meeped, being covered in all of the trash and items from Tobi's room. The members stared, then turned to the masked ninja.

"...TOBI!"  
>===<p>

Au: *sweatdrops* please don't kill me!


End file.
